Lewis Brindley
Lewis AlanHerobrines Return - 2 - Skeletor' Brindley', born on October 22, 1983, is a founding member of the Yogscast and plays the character "Xephos" in the popular Minecraft Series. Lewis attended the University of Manchester in the 2002-2006 period studying chemistry. His previous jobs include technology scientist, organic chemist, and freelance science journalist. His interests include computing, audio and video editing, and gaming. By his past jobs, it should be clear why he is often considered the more intelligent half of his gaming partnership with Simon Lane. Summary Lewis founded The Yogscast in 2008, with the goal of sharing Simon’s gift for inane banter with the world via YouTube. Since then, the channel has grown to become the largest in the UK, and Lewis has remained the de facto leader of the team - acting to balance Simon’s boldness with reason and caution. Education and Career Lewis was educated at King Edward VI Grammar School in ChelmsfordYoung science writers pick-up awards (The Telegraph) and studied Chemistry at the University of Manchester from 2002 to 2006. In 2000, Lewis, then only 16 years of age, entered The Daily Telegraph/BASF Young Science Writer Awards with his article Breathe Slowly and Keep Asthma at Bay.Breathe slowly and keep asthma at bay (The Telegraph) In the article, Lewis reveals that he has had asthma his entire life, but his condition was improved by "ButeykoButeyko method (Wikipedia)", a Russian method that uses "breath-holding" and "reduced breathing techniques". Lewis won the "younger category" of the awards for his article on the alternative asthma treatment, and had a picture taken with Princess Anne. The Royal Society of Chemistry was the place of employment for Lewis Brindley while he worked there as a Freelance Science Writer/Journalist from August 2006 to September 2010. Brindley's experience included "writing news and features for the Royal Society of Chemistry's magazine Chemistry World, more than three hundred articles published," and "regular attendance at press briefings across the country and reporting back from conferences abroad, such as the EU Chemistry Congress held in September 2008 in Turin." Several of the articles that were written and published by Lewis in Chemistry World can be found on the website of the Royal Society of Chemistry.Site Search (Royal Society of Chemistry) Family Lewis is the son of Alan Brindley, who has appeared in one Yogscast video where he comments on footage of Lewis and Simon playing Borderlands.My dad comments on Borderlands (YouTube) Lewis also has a brother, as revealed in The YoGPoD Episode 26: Your Granddad Was A Bee?,YoGPoD 26: Your Grandad Was A Bee? (Podcast Alley) where Lewis mentions that he saw the movie Avatar with his brother. Lewis has stated he has a grandad called Simon Brindley in Minecraft - Cruise Ship Mystery - Part 1 - Murder on the seas! He is most likely the dad of Alan Brindley. The Yogscast Their YouTube channel, BlueXephos, initially started out as a World of Warcraft "How-To" channel, in which they uploaded videos of their guild, Ye Olde Goone Squade, killing bosses, with commentary on how to beat said boss in the foreground. The first episode of the YogPod was released in on the 5th of February 2009 and was recorded during the snowy days of February which occurred that year, thus, the first episode was named "Snowcast." Trivia *If you prefer Lewis over Simon, you are a Yognaut (as in "astronaut"), rather than a Yognaught (as in "nought" or zero). *He's scared of anything with more legs than him. *Lewis is allergic to cats. *Lewis is also allergic to nuts, but not almonds *When the Yogscast hit their target for the Christmas livestream donations, Lewis was forced to put on a ladies' bumble bee costume. *He has a master's degree in chemistry. *It was revealed in the YoGPoD that Lewis went to school with actor Joe Thomas, star of The Inbetweeners. *In SethBling's "Pile of Bodies" Minecraft map, his statue was included and his head was full of torches, which is a reference to Lewis's excessive torch use in Minecraft. *In the Don't Starve Challenge Ep 1 video , Lewis said that he had camped a lot as a child and completed the Duke of Edinburgh's Award gold level, as well as being in the Army Cadets. *Lewis is 5' 7", as said in the Don't Starve Challenge Ep2 - Ciderlicious video. *Lewis used to play the clarinet. *Lewis voiced Thunder Flame, one of the two heads of a dragon in the Polaris series of Broken Quest. *Lewis's Minecraft skin is based on William Riker from "Star Trek: The Next Generation". This makes him one of four Yogscast members to have their skins based pre-existing characters. The others being Nilesy, DaveChaos, and Duncan. *In 2014, Lewis had laser eye surgery, possibly to prevent the loss of any more glasses. This makes him the first member of the Yogscast to have laser eye surgery, along with Kim. *Lewis has stated that his favorite football team is Ipswich Town. *Lewis, along with Simon, was a guest on episode 23 of The Shaft. *Lewis' blood type is A, his grandmother's was O and his grandad's was AB Positive, instigating the question from Simon of "Your Grandad was a Bee?" on YoGPoD 26 which was named after said question. Sadly, Lewis mentioned during the 2012 Christmas Livestreams that his Grandad who was AB Positive has passed away. *Lewis once walked down Chelford High Street dressed as a Worm from the "Worms" series of video games for charity. *Lewis has lived in a student house before. *Lewis has been electrocuted twice, once whilst trying to fix a lightbulb whilst he was living in a student house and another when he was trying to climb over an electric fence during The Duke of Edinburgh. *Lewis's main World of Warcraft character, Xephos is currently a level 80 draenei hunter, and his alternate character, Zephos is a level 80 human death knight. He also has two level 90 characters: Xukuva, a tauren paladin and Xephiel, a blood elf hunter. *Lewis comes from Essex as stated in one of the original episodes of the YoGPoD. *Lewis is currently dating Hannah Rutherford. *Lewis used to be called "Hat Boy" after he came to school wearing "The Hat", as its called by Lewis and Simon. Quotes The page, Lewis Brindley Quotes, contains all of Lewis's most notable quotes. * "The thing is..." * "You cheeky bugger." * "Fuckin' Hell!" * "Oh bugger" * "Are you alright there, friend?" * "Let me just kill this pig..." * "We're not retreating, we are advancing in a different direction!" * "For fucks' sake!" * "Um, holy shit, son." * "Mother of god" * "Don't worry 'bout it." * "Does it not just run on coal?" Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Twitch *Reddit *Subreddit *Google+ *Spreadshirt Gallery YOGSCASTLewis0.jpg|Lewis' "cock and balls" Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTLewis.png|Lewis' second Yogscast avatar xephos_newnose.jpg|Lewis' second Yogscast avatar, updated with a red background YOGSCASTLewis2.png|Lewis' third Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTLewis1.png|Lewis' fourth Yogscast avatar LewisUpdatedAvatar2.png|Half of Lewis' fifth Yogscast avatar - all that has been revealed Lewis.jpg|The first picture of Lewis ever seen by Yognau(gh)ts Lewis/Xephos.png|Excited Lewis! Lewis gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis at Gamescom 2012 Lewis simon gamescom2011.jpg|Lewis with Simon on the plane en-route to Gamescom 2012 Simon-and-lewis.jpg Xephos.png|Lewis' Minecraft skin Lewis last converstaion with peva.png|Lewis's last conversation with Peva simon-and-lewis-2.png|Lewis and Simon after meeting Agent 47 yogscast-lewis.png|Lewis' YouTube banner avatar streams_1.png|Lewis Brindley, an inspiration and role-model to children all around the globe - Christmas Livestreams 2012 Simon-and-Lewis-5.png|Lewis attacking Simon during the Christmas Livestreams 2012 Lewis1.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams 2012 Lewis3.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams 2012 Lewis5.png|Lewis during the Christmas Livestreams 2012 Lewis2.png|Lewis and Hannah during the Christmas Livestreams 2012 Christmas Livestreams.jpg|Simon and Lewis during the Livestream announcement videos 2012 LewisOwl.png|Lewis "hiding" Lewis Cartoon.jpg|Lewis as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song. Blizzcon3.jpg|Lewis at Blizzcon with Hannah and Simon. Blizzcon1.jpg LewisBee.jpg|Lewis in his bumble bee costume 2012 Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|A drawing of Lewis, Simon, and Hannah. Drawn by Ferazhin - 2014 Story of Mojang.jpg|Lewis and Simon in their interview for The Story of Mojang, a documentary about Minecraft's success. HeyHey.gif|Hey Hey (Click me) Lewis and Hannah.png For the wiki.jpg |Lewis rockin' a Nilesy t-shirt. Lewis and Simon Looking Fabulous.gif|Lewis and Simon looking fabulous. (Click me) tumblr_mrru3c10i51soq4bio1_r1_1280.png|Sausage Worship. Captfeure.PNG|Lewis, the Dungeon Master. Lewis stream.jpg|Lewis camoflagued with the greenscreen. Lewiss.jpg Lewis and Simon.png KarvinKins.gif|Lewis "carving a pumpkin." (Click me) CThruLewis.png|Lewis, as he appears in "Big Girl." 08ae38c2d02c79f666a3aad1caca5ffb.png|Lewis in his early years. Lewis8.png LewisAnimated.png|Lewis as he appears in Israphel Animated. LewisAnimated2.png|Lewis as he appears in Yogscast Animated. Yogsquest 2 Lewis.png|Lewis as the GM in Yogsquest 2 References Category:People Category:Table of Content Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:Staff Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Survival Games Teams Category:Polaris Category:Original Team